


Taken

by HanranDansa



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanranDansa/pseuds/HanranDansa
Summary: N sneaks out often to meet Ravi because he has strict parents who aren't fond of the fact that he's dating another man. However, this one particular night while N is waiting for Ravi (seeing as how he arrived at the rendezvous spot a little early), N gets attack and kidnapped by some stranger. When Ravi shows up, he is dealt the same fate, however, he does know his kidnapper and they have quite a history together.





	Taken

N stood outside in the dark waiting for Ravi who had texted him that he was on his way. The two of them often met up at night to hang out together like this. N's parents have always been strict and Ravi knew this and whenever he could, he would get N out of the house for a little bit. N was always grateful for this, but he never did this to just 'get out of the house'. N's parents knew full well of his relationship with Ravi and they didn't approve. N always loved this time and cherished every moment he could with Ravi. He loved seeing him and being with him every second. He made N feel happy and confident and he knew he could tell Him anything.

As N stood, leaning his back against the truck of a tree, he'd glance at his phone a few times to see if Ravi had messaged him, but his screen was blank every time he checked. He let out a small breath then felt a rough tug on the back of his shirt that threw him to the ground. He grunted hard, not able to see who it was the knocked him down since it was so dark out. He was kicked hard in the stomach and as he curled up in a ball, he felt himself be blindfolded and drug to his feet. Something thin and cold was pressed to his neck as he was forced to walk forward and he concluded that it was the blade of a knife and he bit his lip, afraid of what would happen to him.

 

Ravi pulled up in his car and looked around the dark, but familiar area trying to spot N walking around somewhere but couldn't so he stepped outside the car to call him. As he put his phone to his ear, listening to the ringing, he could hear a familiar ringtone close by. Ravi looked up, taking the phone away from his ear and he walked around hearing it getting louder and louder. He spotted a phone laying on the ground and picked it up, turning the screen face up and Ravi could read plain as day that his number was displayed on the screen.

"N?" Ravi called out. When there wasn't any kind of reply he started to feel panicked. "N!? Where are you!?" Ravi ran back over to his car, about to drive to N's house when he felt something hit him hard in the back of his head. He fell hard onto the pavement in front of his car and he coughed, rolling onto his back. He would hear footsteps crunching through the loose gravel and Ravi opened his eyes, seeing a familiar face. The lighting from his headlights made it a little difficult to see, but he knew exactly who was standing over him.

"L-Leo...?" Ravi croaked out.

"Night-night Shikie." Leo's soft voice said. He kicked Ravi hard over the face and he blacked out instantly.

 

N's surroundings were dark, humid and he could tell it was an empty space; or it at least didn't have much inside of it. N looked around, thinking it was dark, but then realized his eyes were closed so he tried to open them, immediately screaming out in pain. His eyes wouldn't open and he tried to each up to feel what was wrong but there was something binding his wrists behind back and he realized his hands were tied with ropes. 

"Hello!?" N called out. As soon as N spoke, he heard muffled moans in response, almost like someone was trying to respond but they couldn't. "Who's there!? Why can't I open my eyes!?" N yelled, squirming around on the floor and he realized his ankles were bound as well.

There were more muffled responses and then there was a soft voice that spoke that sent chills down N's spine. He didn't know who it was but he didn't sound friendly.

"Are you comfortable? Good." The voice said, getting closer to N. "Your name if I remember correctly is... N right?" 

N stiffened. Ravi was the only one who knew him as and called him N. To everyone else he was known as Hakyeon. Just who was this man...?

"Did I strike a nerve?" He asked before chuckling. "I've been watching you for some time so it's no surprise where you and Ravi meet up at night." 

N was about to reply until the muffled responses he'd been hearing got louder. N though for a moment, not wanting to admit that he now knew who that was. 

"Ravi!? Is that you...?" N asked, his voice quivering. "What did you do to him!?" N screamed, tugging at the ropes that were starting to make his wrists feel raw.

"Don't worry about him, love. He's just fine. For now that is."

"Let him go! I don't know what you want but just don't hurt him!" N pleaded. 

N heard the voice scoff and N grimaced, trying to open his eyes again, then felt the same stinging, tearing pain again. 

"Why can't I open my eyes...?" N mumbled.

"Why? Because I've sewn them shut of course. You think I'm gonna let you watch what I do to Ravi? No no... You get to listen. And imagine."

"You bastard!" N screamed.

"We got a mouth on this one don't we?"

N stiffened as he heard what sounded like something heavy and metal was picked up off the ground and within the next 5 or so seconds, N had been smacked across the face. Hard. He screamed and fell into what he assumed was the leg of a table. The entire left side of his face stung horribly and it took a moment before he could tell that something wet was running down his cheek and he knew it was blood. N could again hear muffled screaming and crying and he knew that Ravi was able to see everything that was happening but he couldn't talk. When remembering that he couldn't talk, N suddenly got a sick feeling in his stomach.

"W-what did you do to him...?" N asked through his tears. "Why can't he talk...?"

"So many questions, this one. Why don't you start asking some questions Ravi? Oh, that's right. You can't talk with your lips sewn shut."

"Dammit! Who are you!? Why are you doing this!?" N yelled, his throat burning.

"I'm Leo, not that you'd know anymore of who I am now that I've said my name. And why am I doing this? Simple really. I'm teaching you two a lesson."

Leo's voice was so soft but so evil. Every word had nothing but horrible intention behind it and it made N sick. Ravi glared at Leo, hating him even more than he did already. He wanted to beg him to let N go. He knew exactly why Leo was doing this and he didn't want N to go through any of this. Ravi tugged hard at his restraints, trying desperately to break free but everything he did just wasted energy and Leo sat back with a smug grin on his face, enjoying seeing Ravi struggle so much. 

"It's useless Shikie. Try as you might, you're just young to tire yourself out more and more. The ropes around you're wrist are tied in a way that the more you struggle, the tighter they get. So go ahead, please. For my amusement please struggle for me." 

Leo giggled at the end of his sentence and N let out a quiet sob, wishing, praying this was all some horrible nightmare that he just couldn't force himself to wake up from. The situation was too surreal. He had no idea who this Leo guy was but Leo knew him and Ravi and that scared him. He knew that Ravi called him N when no one else did. What else did he know...?

"You said you're teaching us a lesson. What exactly for?" N sassed hoping to get some answers. Leo chuckled and N could hear Ravi's muffled voice like he wanted N to stop talking, but he didn't listen. "What did we do to you that was so horrible that you had to kidnap us!?" 

"You have no clue? Shikie, I'm disappointed. Did you really not mention anything about me?"

"What is he talking about!?" N asked. He immediately felt so stupid, remembering Ravi couldn't fucking answer him and he would've slapped himself if he could. "What is going on here!? Would you just give me a fucking answer dammit!?"

"You have such a short fuse, N. Let's see what I can do to really light that spark of yours."

"W-wait!" N said suddenly. "Please... Just let me see Ravi one more time..." N was sure Leo was going to kill the both of them and he wanted nothing more than to see him again before that happened.

Leo sighed. "This isn't some sappy love story I'm playing here."

"Please!" N yelled.

"Fine." Leo grabbed a small pair of scissors and forcefully yanked N's head back by his hair and began snipping though the thread keeping N's eyes shut. 

As Leo pulled the thread from his skin, N bit his lip, trying to deal with the pain. Once Leo was done, N carefully opened his eyes, seeing the room they were in. It was dark but had enough light to see around them. He and Ravi were seated a few feet across from each other and there was a long table to N's right that had all sorts of surgical tools on it and he suddenly wished his eyes were still sewn shut. He looked up at Ravi who's mouth had indeed been sewn shut but not with thread like N's eyes were. It was a thin black wire and N couldn't stop his tears. Ravi's arms were tied behind his back and each Leg was cuffed to the front legs of the chair he was in. 

Regardless of the situation, Ravi gave N a hopeful look. He knew what Leo was up to and he was certain that N wouldn't be the one getting killed tonight. All Ravi could do was stare at N. He was looking at N like it was the first time he'd ever seen his face. He was memorizing every detail, every soft feature, the way the light caught his eyes just right, making them shine so brilliantly. He wanted so bad to wipe the tears from N's cheeks and tell him that everything would be okay, but he didn't want his last words to be a lie.

"Ravi... I'm sorry..." N sobbed as he remained on his knees on the dirty floor. Ravi shook his head. He didn't want N to apologize. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"Are you ready Shikie?" Leo asked, stepping closer. His index finger floated over a few different items that were on the table before he smirked and picked up a drill.

"NO! PLEASE STOP THIS!" N screamed. "DON'T HURT HIM!"

"And why should I listen to you!?" Leo yelled suddenly, startling both Ravi and N. "You took him away from me and now you're both gonna pay for it!" 

"W-what...?" N asked in a quiet voice. He looked up at Ravi who immediately looked down at the floor with a pained look in his eyes. 

"Ravi was mine until he met you! We were happy! We loved each other and then you just HAD to waltz your happy little ass into the picture didn't you!?"

Ravi fought his restraints again, trying to speak regardless of that fact that he knew he couldn't.

"SHUT IT!" Leo screamed, back-handing Ravi across the face.

"Leo stop it!!!" N screamed. "I'm sorry this happened to you! I didn't know!"

"Too late for apologies now, N. Ravi is gonna get some real special treatment and you get to watch! My little present to beautiful little you. Aren't I just so generous?"

"You're deranged!" N yelled. 

Leo stepped up to N and lightly put his finger over N's lips. "Watch your tongue N... Those words are hurtful." Leo said in almost a giggle. He walked back over to Ravi and turned the drill on. "Now now... What should I do...?" Leo wondered to himself.

"STOP!" N begged. 

He tried to lunge at Leo, forgetting his ankles were bound as well and he fell flat on his chest, the impact knocking the wind out of him so he couldn't breathe or speak. He watched helplessly, gasping for air as Leo brought the drill down to Ravi's foot, effortlessly drilling a hole right into it. Ravi 's muffled screams filled the room and he tried to kick his cuffed leg which only made it more painful. Once Leo felt the drill go all the way through, he yanked it out and walked over to the other side of Ravi, repeating the process in his other foot. N looked away, not able to stand the sight of this and he sobbed so loud and hard, his throat burned and he couldn't see through his tears. 

When the drilling finally stopped. N glanced back up at Ravi who's hair hung over his face and his mouth had blood around it, the wire tearing the skin when he screamed. N didn't even look at the floor to see how much blood was there, he could feel it under his hands. Leo glanced over at N who hadn't stopped crying this whole time and he was starting to get annoyed. He yanked N hard so he'd be on his knees and tugged hard on his hair. N looked up at Leo who had an almost curious look in his eyes. N looked towards the ground, his breath quivering and Leo smirked.

"If you want something to cry about, I'll give you something to cry about you little shit." Leo pushed N back and grabbed a small leather whip off the table and smacked N across the face as hard as he could. N grunted and fell back on the ground. He was whipped in the same spot he had been hit earlier and now his face stung ten times more than it had. 

"You bastard!" N screamed. "I'm not afraid of you!" 

The three of them all knew he was lying. N didn't want to be afraid; he wanted to be strong and stand up to Leo, put him in his place, but every time he thought of some smartass remark, he was so afraid to say it. 'What if he hurts Ravi instead of me for saying it...?' He wondered. The thought scared him.

"You're not afraid huh...?" Leo asked with a grin. "I'll have to fix that."

He stepped back over to the table and N didn't want to look at the next thing he was going to use. Ravi and N made eye contact and they held it for what felt like for ever. It pained N that Ravi kept trying so hard to talk to him, only tearing the skin around his lips even more. N looked deeper into his eyes, recognizing the look and immediately knew exactly what he was saying.

"I love you too..." N mouthed, and Leo faced N again, holding a nail gun.

"Ready N?" Leo asked with a smile. N glared at the other. His smile was so carefree. "Get up." He ordered.

N struggled to do so with his ankles bound, but he managed. Leo smirked and forced him to walk forwards until he was right in front of the wall. N was confused at first and he looked up, seeing a hook on the wall. This didn't make him any less confused until Leo took N's hands and tied them over his head onto the hook, his front pressed against the wall and Leo ripped the back of N's shirt open. Ravi pulled hard at his restrains and groaned in pain, the ropes getting tight around his wrists. 

"What's that Shikie? You want me to hurt him?" Leo giggled. "Gladly."

N let out a quivering breath then bit his bottom lip. "Take your best shot." He muttered. 

Ravi muffled a reply but N just shook his head. He knew they weren't going to get out of this and that reality was dawning on him. Leo raised the nail gun, pulling the trigger and a nail shot straight into N's bare back and he screamed, cried and fought so desperately to lift his bound wrists off of the hook, but his toes were barely on the ground and he couldn't get his balance. The pain wouldn't go away and Leo snickered, shooting nail after nail into N's back, laughing as he screamed and cried and begged for him to stop. He said he'd do anything. Anything if he'd just stop.

"Anything?" Leo tested.

"YES!" N screamed, tears spilling.

Leo smirked and began yanking the nails out of N back and cut the rope around his ankles and wrists, letting him fall to the ground. N rubbed his wrists, thankful that the ropes were off and he stood, his back was stinging and sore but he tried hard to not cry. Leo pulled a gun from his back pocket that had been covered by his shirt so it'd gone unnoticed this whole time. Leo chuckled and handed it to N and he hesitantly took it as Leo stepped to the side.

"Kill him." Leo said in a light tone. N's eyes widened and he looked between Leo and Ravi multiple times. Leo just shrugged and waited. "You said anything."

N shook his head. "N-no! I cant... Not Ravi..."

"And why's that?" Leo asked.

N hesitated to answer. "Because I love him..." His voice was raspy and he looked at Ravi who looked back at him and nodded ever so slightly. "W-what...? Ravi!? No! I can't kill you!" N cried.

It pained Ravi to hear N cry like this but Ravi knew N would live and he just hoped that Leo would stop hurting N once he died. Ravi knew how mad Leo was at him and he was willing to let himself die if it meant N got to live. Ravi tried to smile and N screwed his eyes shut, his hands shaking as he held the gun. 

"Do it N." Leo whispered in his ear. "He wants you to."

"No he doesn't! He doesn't want to die he just doesn't want ME to die you sadistic fuck!!!" N screamed, aiming the gun at Leo. He suddenly stopped breathing, realizing he could save him and Ravi by killing Leo. "You... You made a mistake giving me this gun." 

"Did I?" Leo asked with a grin. "You really think you're gonna kill me?"

"And why shouldn't I!?" N yelled. "I'm not gonna get in trouble for it! You're a demented psychopath!"

"Then kill me." Leo grinned, watching N tremble in front of him. "Oh wait, you won't. And you wanna know why you won't? Because you're a person, and I'm a person. You know right from wrong and you won't kill another human." Leo said with a smug look on his face. 

N put his finger on the trigger his whole body shaking. Pushing the trigger in slightly, he let out a quivering breath and dropped the gun to the ground and fell to his knees. "I can't..."

"Told you. But you see, that's the difference between us. I'm not like you." Leo picked up the gun and put it to Ravi's temple. "I will kill him in a heart beat if you say the wrong thing N. Choose your words carefully."

"NO PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE! KILL ME NOT HIM!" N screamed tugging on Leo's arm. Leo smacked him across the face with the butt of the gun, then pointing it back at Ravi who didn't struggle once. N watched at Ravi tuned his head towards Leo, leaning his forehead against the barrel of the gun and closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath. "RAVI!" N screamed. "LEO, YOU BASTARD!!"

Leo laughed hard and looked down at Ravi. "Wrong choice of words N."

"RAVI!" N screamed, covering his ears. Ravi held his breath, then heard a click.

'What...?' He looked up at Leo who had his finger pushing the trigger down and Ravi glanced at N who slowly uncovered his ears.

"It wasn't loaded...?" N mumbled.

Leo laughed uncontrollably like a madman. "Oh my god! That was so perfect! The look on your face, the sound of your screams! You don't think I'll let him of so quick and effortlessly do you!? HA! You're the fool N." Leo stepped up to N, grinning. "It's time for you to sleep for a while, N."

"What are you-!"

Leo hit N in the head with the butt of the gun and he fell to the ground unconscious. Leo looked at Ravi over his shoulder and chuckled. 

"Are you ready Shikie?"

Ravi looked up at him and nodded microscopically. 

"Good." And Leo smacked Ravi like he'd done N and was knocked out in an instant.

 

N rolled onto his side, feeling cushioning under him, realizing he was laying in a bed. His bed?

"It was a dream..." N mumbled. The room was dark and he sat up, smelling something weird. He didn't know what it was, but it made him gag a little. He raked a hand through his hair and felt a huge bump that hurt like a bitch and he groaned. 

"You're awake."

N froze, trembling. He felt sick and he wanted to run as far as he could. "Leo... Where am I!? What's that smell...?" N asked. "Why is it dark!?"

"Oh, my apologies, let me get the lights." Leo offered. 

They were switched on and N squinted at first but when he opened his eyes after the adjusted, he wished they had still been turned off. He was in a small square room that could fit the bed he was in and not much more than that. Leo stood to N's left, his hand on the light switch and in front of the bed, in the same chair as earlier was Ravi. His head was drooped forward, he was shirtless, and his entire chest and stomach was carved open and he was covered in his own blood. N was completely speechless, unable to comprehend what he was seeing and going through.

"No... That's not real... It cant be real!" N yelled. He brought his hand up over his mouth and froze, seeing red. "W-what is this...? Leo...? What is this!?" N yelled. He stood from the bed and looked at the rest of his body. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and he was painted red from head to toe.

"Take a guess." Leo chuckled. He glanced over at Ravi, as did N.

"Please... w-why... WHY!?" N fell to his knees sobbing, realizing he was covered in Ravi's blood and he felt sick. Sicker than he's ever felt. He couldn't imagine a hell worse than what he was going through. Anything would be better than this... 

"That's not all N. Take a closer look at yourself."

N looked down at himself, his arms, and he noticed some stitching. Almost like patches. "What.. Is this...?"

"Ravi will always be a part of you now N. Even while he's gone."

N's eyes widened. "R-Ravi's... skin...?" N couldn't bear to say it. He didn't want this to be his reality. "You killed him. Gutted him like a fish. Painted me in his blood. WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT!? HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH!?" His body was shaking violently as he screamed.

"Tell me N, were you and Ravi intimate?" Leo asked suddenly, in a curious tone.

N paused. "Wha...? N-no... We've never... Why does that matter!?"

Leo chuckled. "A pure soul. I'm going to strip you of your purity N. I'm going to make you remember what you did to me and him."

Leo grabbed N rough, slamming him down on the bed, kissing him rough as he straddled him. N Fought hard, trying to push Leo off of him but Leo was easily stronger than N was. Leo forced N's boxers off and threw them on the ground while he pulled out his own erected length. N was disgusted. Leo was so eager to rape N in front of Ravi's butchered body and he was turned on by these horrid things he was doing and N just wished Leo would kill him. Leo thrust himself hard into N who screamed at the dry, tearing pain. Tear's spilled from the corners of his eyes and he tried again to shove Leo off of him. Leo pushed down hard on N's chest, keeping him pinned down the reached under the bed and pulled out this thick ring of barbed wire. He swiftly fastened it around N's neck so that whenever he moved around it would cut and stab him. Leo chuckled at watching N wince with every move he made and N let out quiet cries with each prick from the wire until he began to feel numb from the pain but compared to that, this collar was the least amount of pain N felt all night... N closed his eyes. He gave up. He didn't have strength to fight against Leo anymore and he let Leo have his way with him until he was done. 

 

N had no idea how long he'd been with Leo, screaming, crying, begging and pleading for his life. it all seemed pointless now. He wished Leo had killed him, but that was never his plan to begin with. Leo took N, drove somewhere far, dark, leaving him on the asphalt, crying and begging once again for his own death until he was found by some stranger. N trusted no one. Cops got involved asking questions but it was clear that he had been through a traumatic ordeal and was in no mental state to discuss what happened. He was taken to a high security mental institution after it was decided that he couldn't take care of himself. He wakes up in the middle of the night constantly, screaming and crying. He tries to fight anyone who comes near him and he's injured dozens of people in doing so. No one knows what happened to him. Any time he was asked, he broke. He screamed and cried. The only things he could ever say were the names Ravi and Leo, but no one knew who they were or what connection they had with N.

The only thing he ever did anymore was sit in his room in the dark. He didn't want to talk to anyone, even his family who were beyond worried about him. All N ever asked for was Ravi. He never told anyone who Ravi was and whenever Ravi wouldn't show up, he just cried. His worst days were when he'd look at his reflection in the mirror; He wasn't wearing his shirt and all he'd do was stare at the scars on his body and arms. No one knew what the patches of mismatched looking skin on his arms were but that's what he was always looking at. Eventually the mirror had to be taken from N's room because he became to emotional. 

N never recovered from that night with Leo. There wasn't a day that went by where he wasn't thinking about Ravi's smiling face, his heartfelt, infectious laugh. But whenever he remembered the happy times, he couldn't help remembering when he saw Ravi's butchered and bloodied body. The way his blood smelled when it was painted all over him... It was burned into his memory and he was reminded of it every day. Leo made sure of that... There was a knock at the door that startled N. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing a nurse.

"Hakyeon? You have a visitor." she said.

N sighed. He knew it was probably just his mom and dad like it always was and he just sat on his bed, his back facing the door. "Who is it?" N asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch his name. Do you want me to send him in?"

'Him?' N couldn't fathom who it was that came to see him other than his family and he sighed. "I guess." 

The nurse left and a different pair of footsteps came into the room, and closed the door behind him. The voice was feather soft and chilling.

"Hello N."

N froze with wide eyes that began to fill up with tears. ~


End file.
